


Trapped inside your eyes

by Lilmoka



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped inside your eyes

Tobias is lying on the bed, legs still spread open, watching Chris wash himself. He can't seem to be able to keep his eyes off him, these days. Being in love, that's one weird thing to experience while in prison. The boundaries of a normal relationship don't apply here in Oz, he thinks.  
He's just about to get up himself, when he feels something coming out of his ass. Doing it bareback was a bad idea, but it's not like he can go to sister Pete and ask her for condoms... Anyway, it's not a bad sensation. It makes him feel owned, like a naughty boy, and he can't believe it, but he's getting hard again. He groans softly, closing his eyes and letting his hand wander lower, cupping his balls and going past them.  
His hole is twitching, still sore from the hard fuck he just had, and his finger slide in oh so easily. He moans, turning his hand on the pillow, feeling Chris' eyes on him. He bites his lip a little self-consciously, color spreading on his cheeks and down his torso.  
His voice is rough, so different from his usual crazy rhymes, when he whispers "Come here". And Chris does, mesmerized by the sight in front of him.


End file.
